Let's drive with Cassidy!
by AProDreamer18
Summary: Cassidy a réussi à obtenir le droit de conduire vers leur nouvelle mission.


Let's drive with Cassidy !

Il était tard et le soleil se couchait sur le quartier général de la Team Rocket. De multiples agents revenants de missions pénétraient dans le bâtiment, exténués de leur journée et pressés de dîner, prendre une douche bien chaude avant de se blottir sous les couvertures de leurs lits. Pourtant, un duo ne chômait pas, traversant le long et large hall avec des valises, vêtus tels des civils, attirant l'attention de tous. Cassidy portait un jean rouge serré mettant en valeur son ventre plat et ses fesses rebondies, tandis que son chemisier bleu entrouvert, laissait apercevoir un débardeur blanc cachant son soutien-gorge. Les talons de ses hautes bottes de cuir résonnaient dans le grand couloir blanc, avec des affiches placardées de-ci de-là, tandis que son long manteau noir ouvert tanguait au rythme de ses pas. Son collègue était tout proche d'elle, marchant les mains dans les poches de son jean bleu ample, son manteau pendant contre l'un de ses bras replié en triangle, un pull gris venant recouvrir son buste. Ne faisant guère de bruit, ses pas étant camouflés par les larges semelles de ses baskets blanches, on n'aurait pu imaginer que Cassidy était la seule à partir en voyage. Tous les deux traînaient derrière eux une valise cabine à l'effigie de la Team Rocket, un grand « R » rouge-rosé étant inscrit sur un fond noir.

Les sbires et les agents qui se trouvaient en ce même lieu à cet instant ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se retourner vers ces deux personnes qui, avec leur parfaite posture et leur tête haute, prenaient une allure de dieux grecs prêts à affronter les ennemis, attirant de ce fait la fascination des uns, et l'envie des autres. Le jeune homme et la jeune femme se lancèrent un regard conquis, ravi de donner un tel effet à tous, et poursuivirent leur chemin, dépassant désormais les impressionnantes portes automatiques qui sécurisaient le bâtiment principal. Après avoir descendus quelques marches, de descendre dans le sous-sol du quartier général, ils arrivèrent face à deux véhicules : une belle voiture de sport rouge reposait à côté d'un récent modèle, cuivré rose. Le choix fut délicat à prendre pour le duo d'agents, mais ils en avaient discuté au préalable : ne partant pas pour un voyage personnel mais bel et bien en tant que professionnels, ils avaient opté pour la voiture de Cassidy, qui était plus adaptée aux longues distances de part son confort et ne risquaient pas de tomber en panne en plein milieu du chemin. La jeune blonde sortit ses clés de sa poche, ouvrit la voiture d'un seul appui, et se dirigea vers le coffre avant que son partenaire ne l'arrête. D'un seul regard, il lui fit comprendre qu'il se chargeait de placer les bagages à l'arrière, et qu'elle pouvait s'installer côté passager. La jeune agente s'en offusqua :

— Et pourquoi ne serait-ce pas à moi de conduire, pour une fois ? Après tout, c'est de MA voiture dont il s'agit, dit-elle, les poings sur les hanches.

La seule réponse qu'elle obtint fut un léger ricanement de son partenaire, qui lui lança un regard à côté de la porte du coffre. Il haussa les épaules, penchant la tête sur la droite et fermant ses yeux dans un soupir.

— Comme tu veux, Cass. Ça m'importe peu tu sais, à partir du moment où tu ne touches pas le volant de mon amante, ri-t-il tout en abaissant la porte du coffre.

La jeune femme, fière de son coup, leva la tête haute et avança fièrement du côté conducteur. Elle ouvrit la portière, retira son manteau avant de le mettre sur les sièges arrière. Butch, attentif au moindre de ses gestes, balança à son tour son vêtement d'hiver à l'arrière, s'installa côté passager, régla le siège de manière à ce que ses jambes soient placées pour qu'il ne fatigue pas, puis referma la porte. Sa collègue ne se fit pas attendre, se plaçant derrière le volant puis saisit son portable, tapota son mot de passe avant de sélectionner sa playlist de chansons. Allumant le moteur, l'écran au centre s'éveilla et fit naître le son de grisonnements : les sous-sols et le quartier général étant dotés de brouilleurs d'ondes, la radio ne fonctionnait jamais, mais l'agente n'en avait que faire puisqu'elle n'aimait jamais écouter ces balivernes. Mettant le Bluetooth dans l'habitacle, elle décida de mettre ses propres chansons, au grand dam de son équipier, avant d'attacher son téléphone tactile au niveau des radiateurs centraux. Rapidement, elle se pivota vers Butch :

— Dis… T'as pensé au GPS ? lui demanda-t-elle.

— Yep, mam'zelle ! Il est juste ici ! lui répondit-il, sortant de la boîte à gants un petit écran plus sophistiqués que ceux trouvés en grande surface.

— Franchement, je trouve ça tellement classe d'avoir notre propre GPS, à la Team Rocket, plus performant que tous les autres.

— En plus, la destination de notre mission est déjà enregistrée. Je me souviens de la galère que c'était d'avoir à régler nos destinations avant chaque départ…

— … Le pire, c'était quand le GPS ne connaissait pas le lieu désiré, soupira-t-elle avant de boucler sa ceinture, alors que son partenaire s'occupait de brancher l'attirail à la voiture.

La jeune femme commença à manœuvrer, faisant biper la sécurité du véhicule, son collègue n'ayant pas encore mis sa ceinture. Le bruit, d'abord raisonnable, se fit de plus en plus insistant et aigu, ce qui obligea Butch à rapidement se sécuriser en pestant. Sortant du large sous-sol, la voix grave et rocailleuse du professeur Namba retentit à leurs oreilles.

— Bonjour Biff et Cassidy, dit le vieux professeur à travers l'écran.

— C'est Butch, monsieur, le corrigea l'homme aux cheveux verts.

— Peu importe. Je voulais simplement vous souhaiter un agréable voyage vers votre nouvelle mission.

— Hurm… Eh bien, on vous remercie, Monsieur, renchéri Cassidy.

L'écran devint noir un instant avant d'afficher une carte semblable à un plan filmé avec une caméra. Les deux jeunes gens se sentirent bêtes en réalisant qu'ils parlaient avec un message pré-enregistré de leur « boss 2.0 ». Toussotant un peu, gênée par cette drôle d'interaction, la jeune femme décida qu'il était temps de partir : le trajet allait être très long, et ils devaient arriver à leur destination avant le lever du jour, puis de poursuivre avec leur journée de travail. La musique de Cassidy se mit en marche, à sa plus grande joie, diffusant du Britney Spears, du Katy Perry ou bien du Lady Gaga à tue-tête. Butch avait beaucoup de mal avec ses chansons, mais de voir sa collègue chanter avec bonheur le rendait lui-même heureux.

— Dis… On est obligé d'écouter ces… Trucs ? demanda-t-il.

— Yep ! Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que c'est moi la conductrice, donc pour une fois, j'en profite, lui répondit-elle en lui envoyant un clin d'œil, avant de monter un peu plus le son. Oooh ! « Oops ! I did it again ! » est une de mes favorites depuis mon adolescence !

— Parce que t'écoutais déjà ça ?

— Ben ouais… C'est mieux que d'écouter du Nirvana ou Queen, n'est-ce pas, môsieur Botch ?

Son rire était un indicateur de la taquinerie mise en place. Bien sûr, le jeune homme détestait toujours qu'on écorcha son nom, mais dans certains cas, il savait qu'il n'avait pas à incendier sa collègue. Il l'observa un instant alors qu'elle lâchait les mains du volant, dansant sur place en bougeant ses mains libres, sans aucune crainte. La première fois qu'elle avait fait cela, Butch n'était pas rassuré, mais l'habitude avait fini par le capturer et cela ne le choquait plus. À cela s'ajoutait toute la confiance qu'il avait en elle : il lui disait souvent que s'il ne la laissait pas conduire, c'est parce qu'elle était une piètre conductrice, un véritable danger public, tout cela dans l'unique but de la vexer. Il la trouvait mignonne lorsqu'elle était dans cet état de vexation, avec son petit nez pointu retroussé, sa bouche rétrécit et en cœur, et ses sourcils froncés et créant des rides sur son front à la peau pâle. Néanmoins, Butch n'ignorait pas qu'elle était probablement meilleure au volant que lui, ne prenant pas la route pour un circuit de formule 1 elle n'osait généralement pas prendre de gros risques. Lâcher ses mains du volant était une chose qui était dans son quotidien depuis l'obtention de son permis de conduire, et la jeune femme savait parfaitement gérer sans pour autant mettre la vie de ses passagers ou la sienne en danger.

— Oops ! I did it again ! dit-elle après la chanson, faisant référence au fait qu'elle avait une fois de plus, retiré ses deux mains de la commande de direction.

— Oui, Cass, tu l'as encore fait ! ria Butch. Cela fait combien de temps que tu as ton permis, déjà ?

— Argh… Excellente question… Je l'ai obtenu à dix-sept ans… Donc ça fait six années maintenant. C'est presque comme toi, si je ne me trompe pas ?

— Yep ! J'avais déjà le permis moto, ce qui m'a aidé à avoir mon permis voiture. Comme toi, dix-sept balais, et donc huit années que j'ai le droit de conduire une voiture.

— Tu sais que j'avais une peur bleue du volant avant ?

— Hein ? Non, du tout… Pourquoi ? Je trouve que c'est la meilleure chose qui soit, de conduire, de divaguer sur les routes sans avoir une idée de là où on va ! Comment peut-on avoir peur de conduire ?

— Eh bien… Je n'en sais rien. Mais je ne pouvais pas monter au volant d'une voiture, ce qui a été dur pour obtenir ma licence. J'ai d'ailleurs raté le permis une fois, parce que je ne voulais pas l'avoir, ne me sentant pas prête à être seule dans une voiture.

— Et finalement, quand l'as-tu obtenu ?

— Deux semaines après, parce que mon moniteur m'a passée un savon en me disant que j'étais prête. La première fois, il ne me manquait qu'un seul point pour avoir tous les points, mais j'ai fait une grave erreur éliminatoire.

— Laquelle ?

— Refus de priorité. La pédale s'est dérobée sous mes pieds, et j'ai su que c'était la fin. Mais finalement, la seconde fois je l'ai obtenu avec le même score que je l'aurais eu la première fois.

— Ce qui est plutôt flatteur, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ouais… Mais ce qui m'a sans doute poussée à le réussir, la deuxième fois, c'est que mon égo et mon orgueil ont pris un coup qui me paraissait fatal. Alors qu'en réalité, pas du tout. Mais après l'obtention du permis, je n'ai pas touché à un volant pendant trois mois… Jusqu'à ce que j'y sois contrainte.

— Et pourquoi t'y étais obligée ?

— Pour venir à la Team Rocket. Dans le dos de mes parents c'était plus simple, je ne voulais pas qu'ils le sachent. Je suis venue m'y inscrire en douce, j'ignorais que j'allais être sélectionnée pour passer les tests supplémentaires.

— Pourquoi t'y es venue, d'ailleurs ? T'es belle et intelligente, tu aurais sûrement pu avoir une belle carrière, une belle vie stable avec un mari et des enfants et…

— Je ne voulais pas de cette vie-là. Sans oublier que mes parents avaient déjà planifié ma vie : j'aurais fait des études de droit ou de médecine, afin de devenir une grande avocate ou une célèbre doctoresse, je me serais mariée à un riche homme d'affaires et j'aurais eu des mômes. Moi, tout ce que je voulais, c'est dicter ma propre vie, telle que je la concevais, MOI.

— Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ?

— J'en sais rien. Des études de lettres, peut-être, et même… Ça m'aurait lassée au bout d'un temps : je n'ai jamais recherché une vie plate, j'ai besoin de mouvements et de risques ! Alors j'avoue, quand j'ai vu qu'ils recrutaient pour la Team Rocket, je me suis dit : « Pourquoi pas ? Fuck off les parents ! À moi la gloire, les périples et un nom dans l'histoire de la criminalité. » M'enfin. Et toi ? Pourquoi t'es entré dans l'organisation du coup ? Tu es plus intelligent que moi, tu aurais pu réussir dans le domaine scientifique en plus.

— Tu sais, Cass… J'avais rien qui me retenait. Certes, ma mère n'était pas ravie de me savoir entrer dans un club de brigands, mais au fond, je crois que je n'étais pas heureux dans ma vie, à ce moment-là. Comme toi, je voulais fuir, fuir cette vie pitoyable qui m'empêchait d'avancer. Je voulais ENFIN devenir quelqu'un, et donc l'occasion se présentait dans la Team Rocket.

— Et dire que nous avions une chance sur deux : soit on devenait agents…

— Soit on devenait de misérables sbires.

Cassidy tourna brièvement la tête vers son collègue, un grand sourire affiché sur ses lèvres délicatement maquillées d'un rouge à lèvres rose. Butch, sentant ses beaux yeux améthyste sur lui, tourna également la tête, avec un petit sourire timide dont il n'avait pas l'habitude. La main droite de la jeune femme, se déplaça du levier de vitesses à la grande main gauche de Butch.

— Tu sais… Je ne regrette pas non plus qu'on m'ait mise avec toi. Au départ je te trouvais bizarre, et j'ai jamais aimé les gens qui fumaient comme des sapeurs. Mais à force de passer du temps obligatoire avec toi, j'ai commencé à me dire : « Le lâche pas, Cassidy, ce type en vaut certainement plus la peine que bien d'autres. »

— Et finalement ?

— Et finalement j'avais raison de suivre ma petite voix. Si j'avais à me re-imaginer notre entrée dans la Team Rocket, je crois que je serais incapable de me revoir seule.

— Ravi que je te sois indispensable, alors ! Je sais que toutes les filles rêvent de m'avoir dans leurs lits, de m'épouser et d'avoir un tel gars toujours auprès d'elles ! dit-il, les yeux clos et la tête haute. Seule une explosion de rire de sa partenaire le retira de sa posture.

— À choisir, je préférerais mille fois me taper James, tu vois ? Je suis sûre que lui et moi formerions le couple parfait, que tout le monde jalouserait ! Après tout, il est beau et sexy, je suis belle et sexy, et…

— Toi ? Avec ce minable ? Laisse-moi rire ! Tu le tuerais dès que l'occasion se présenterait !

Le duo partit dans un fou rire à cette conversation. La jeune femme fixa une nouvelle fois son regard sur la route et remis une playlist de chansons, qui se mit tout de suite à jouer, amenant le calme et la sérénité dans la voiture. Cassidy se mit à chantonner, non bien fort, lançant parfois un rapide coup d'œil au GPS. Alors qu'ils étaient plongés dans un profond mutisme, symbole de leurs pensées en activité, une terrible voix rocailleuse les sortit de leur état de transe, leur déclenchant un sursaut ainsi qu'un coup de volant périlleux de la jeune femme, qui retrouva rapidement le contrôle du véhicule.

— DANS 500 METRES VOUS TOURNEREZ À DROITE ! VOUS AVEZ COMPRIS ?! hurla le message pré-enregistré du professeur Namba.

— Quel vieux schnock ! Il a failli me faire faire une crise cardiaque ! pesta la blondinette.

— Ouais, à moi aussi. Il aurait pas pu demander à une jolie sbire avec une voix sexy d'enregistrer ces messages ? répliqua le jeune homme.

— Pourquoi une voix sexy de femme ? À choisir, je préfère entendre la voix de ce fou-furieux de scientifique que la voix mielleuse d'une chaudasse de la Team Rocket, grogna-t-elle.

— Plaisir masculin, jouissance auditive… Tu peux pas comprendre !

Butch lui fit un clin d'œil tout en lui donnant un petit coup de coude délicat, attirant l'attention de son équipière sur lui. Elle l'observa un instant, un sourcil soulevé tandis que l'autre était bas, tentant de rester sérieuse… Ce fut peine perdue puisqu'elle se mit soudain à pouffer de rire au visage suppliant le pardon de son partenaire. Soulevant sa main libre vers la tête de son collègue, elle repoussa son visage vers l'extérieur avec délicatesse, faisant rire le garçon aux cheveux verts. Comme pour l'embêter à nouveau, elle sélectionna une toute nouvelle liste de chansons… Uniquement composées des chanteuses qu'il détestait, et mit le son assez fort pour que sa voix puisse se perdre sous les paroles. Lâchant une nouvelle fois ses mains, elle se mit à danser et à chanter jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus être en mesure de le faire. Butch, était à la fois désespéré, mais se laissa volontiers prendre au jeu, commençant aussi à chantonner dans sa barbe et à danser sur son siège, comme s'il subissait l'attaque danse-folle de Mime Jr.


End file.
